


Smoking Kiss

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian was impressed by the tricks Carter could do with cigar smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just started vaping for fun and have been learning to do tricks myself, starting with making O's (smoke rings), and it's been a lot of fun. So I wanted to do a little something with that and the first smoking character I thought of was Carter. Then this happened.

“How in the hell do you do that?” Brian asked.

Carter barely held back the smirk in order to blow another smoke ring.  “Practice.”

“Can you teach me?” Brian inquired next, scooting to the edge of his seat.

The club music was drowned out by the walls of the private room.  Carter had been entertaining some associates that night, having left only ten or so minutes ago.  Since then Carter had been attempting to unwind with a scotch and a cigar, falling back on an old habit of doing some tricks with the smoke.

“Why are you even still here?” Carter teased, raising a brow as he took another pull.  That time he let out a large ring before following it up with a fast moving small ring that shot right through the first.

“Because you invited me,” the blonde pointed out.

He and Rome had been hired on as drivers for Verone just days before.  They still hadn’t been given a date of transport so they were playing the long con for the Feds.  In the meantime Carter had apparently taken a shine to him, inviting him to the club that night, and the mansion the day before.

“I did,” he confirmed.  Carter’s next trick involved blowing smoke out the corners of his mouth.  He followed it up with a puff out of his nose, making him look like some sort of dragon.  “You don’t smoke,” he pointed out.

Brian shrugged.  “Doesn’t mean I can’t learn to blow rings or whatever.”

Carter tilted his head in acknowledgment- he had a point. “Takes good mouth and tongue control,” he teased, enjoying the heated look he got from Brian in turn. As he took another puff of his cigar he got an idea and grinned.  “Alright.  Come here.”  When Brian sat next to him on the couch, Carter offered, “Here’s the first one.”

He took a draw of smoke into his mouth before leaning over and locking their lips together.  Brian opened his mouth in surprise, Carter not helping but to smile as he blew gently.  The smoke left his mouth, twisting into Brian’s.

Brian was giving him a coy grin as he pulled away.  “I like that one,” he mentioned before leaning in for another kiss.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
